As a video communication technology is widely used, the quality requirements of communication processes of a video conversation are higher and higher.
In a 3rd Generation (3G), a function of video communication in a cell phone can be further promoted. People can talk “face to face” with their far-away relatives and friends in real time by connecting a video call function in QQ, MSN, or Skype to the cell phone. When dialing a video call by using a 3G cell phone, it does not have to put the cell phone near the ear. Instead, a user is facing the cell phone and putting on a wired microphone or a bluetooth microphone. Then, the user can see images of a party on the other side on a screen of the cell phone. The user's images also can be recorded and be sent to the party on the other side. The video communication is used by more and more customers. Currently, the user can send dynamic video messages and audio messages to another one via the video call, and this achieves a better communication effect.
However, in some circumstances, because the light is too dim, the images from the video call are not good or cannot be seen when using the cell phone such that this not only affects the quality of video communication, but also greatly wastes energy since the cell phone still acquires the real-time video image even when the image is not clear.
How to ensure the quality of video communication when the light intensity is weak, save the energy, and improve the user experience are important issues in this field.